1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method for manufacturing the LCD apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD apparatus for stabilizing the potential of a common voltage applied to a common electrode and a method for manufacturing the LCD apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having a common electrode formed on an upper substrate of the LCD panel, for example, a twisted nematic (TN) mode panel, a patterned vertically alignment (PVA) mode panel, a multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) mode panel and so on, needs to have a larger size, higher resolution and a higher-speed driver. Thus, the potential of the common electrode may be unstable and it may be changed or distorted according to a position and a time period, due to a capacity bonding between the common electrode and adjacent conductors. When the potential of the common electrode is unstable, malfunctions in optical characteristics such as crosstalk, afterimages, flicker and so on may be caused. For example, when the LCD panel has a full high definition (HD) resolution or higher and has a 120 Hz or higher high-speed driver, technology to stabilize the potential of the common electrode regardless of the position and the time period is important.
Until now, there has been the technology to increase the number of short points connecting the common electrode on the upper substrate with a contact electrode on a lower substrate, or to increase the area of a storage electrode on the lower substrate. However, the above-mentioned technology may cause side effects such as decreasing a liquid crystal charging margin, increasing a contact resistance between the terminals and so on, such that a fundamental technology to solve the problem may be necessary.
Alternatively, the contact resistance may be decreased via directly contacting a metal black matrix such as chromium oxide (CrOx) and chromium (Cr) with the common electrode without a protective layer. However, when the protective layer is removed in the PVA mode, a color filter layer may be damaged in patterning the common electrode, and impurities of the color filter layer may flow into a liquid crystal layer. In addition, the usage of chromium is highly restricted because of environmental problems, so that the chromium black matrix may not be practically used to solve the above-mentioned problem.